Fighters of Atlas
Intro to Atlas Okay after the small success of Redwing's Super Smash Bros, i feel like its time to......start over now that i have better art tools and some photoshop skills, i can make a page that is more visually interesting. Now before we get into the nity-gritty of things here, lets start with the order of the roster, all fighters will be arranged by number but the order in which characters are presented, so the order goes like Mario, Donkey Kong, Balloon Fighter, Mr. Game & Watch, ect. This game will also allow the fan-made franchise: Creatures of the Spectroverse (Made By Me), to have fighters from that game to join the roster as guest characters. Gameplay Like all other Smash Bros games this one has a welth of gameplay features and the ones listed here will be the new ones brought over from Redwing's Super Smash Bros, and the reason being.....i like those ideas and dont want them to go to waste. Windbox Spot Dodge: 'press the ZL and ZR button and rotate the control stick the player can generate a small windbox to blow opponents back while on the ground. '''Sweep Kick Roll: '''double tap the control stick while rolling to do a sweep kick to trip opponents the heavy/taller the opponent is the greater the damage. '''Smash Attack Chain: '''with good timing you can keep your opponent in a chain of smash attacks with no end lag as long as your fast enough and time your button presses right but your attacks still stale if you use the same attack 2 times or more in a row. '''Item Snatch: '''if you perform a smash attack on someone with a item equiped or if they are holding one you can snatch it away from them just like with the Dragoon/Day Break Parts but it works with every item. '''Neutral Throw: '''if an opponent is grabbed and the player only uses pummels after the pummel time is up they will perform a neutral throw it deal less damage than a normal throw but it still knock opponents away. '''Grab Block: '''if 2 opponents try to grab each other at the same time they will recieve some small chip damage and will fail to execute the grab. '''Pivot Grab and Pivot Throw: '''a pivot grab is if a player grabs an opponent just as there about to turn the opposite direction and a pivot throw is if you perform a pivot grab then immediately throw them its hard to pull of but it does more damage than a normal throw. '''Rocket Footstool: '''when performing a footstool press and hold up on the control stick to gain more hight than a normal footstool jump but its hard to time but will pay off when you do. '''Aerial Grab and Aerial Throw: '''you now have the option of grabing and throwing in the air by pressing the L or R button in the air with an opponent next to them they will pause in the air before slowly decending they can pummel or perform a Back, Down, Up, Forward or Neutral Throw and each throw will be unique too. '''Ledge Break: '''if a player is hanging on to a ledge walk on their hands/stubs ect. to knock them off the ledge you can also attack people holding on to a ledge. '''Shield Throw: '''while shielding flick the control stick to throw your shield at an opponent that will turn into a burst of energy to hurt opponents the bigger the character = the more damage the burst will do. '''Final Smash Disrupt and Final Smash Retry: '''you can disrupt a final smash by attacking the opponent the second there about to release their final smash if you do that their final smash will be gone but final smash canceling is only when you have the smash meter on if you fail to connect the final smash, before the animation is finished press the b button with the right timing to re-gain your final smash to try again you can do it as long as you want but its very hard to pull of and wont work with a smash ball. '''Shield Break Cancel: '''just as your shield breaks press up b at the right time to get your shield back and to avoid a shield break useful for attacks with shield killer properties. '''Circular Air-Dodging: '''New in this game is circular air dodging, while in the air press the ZR or ZL button and then rotate the control stick to do a circular air dodge this will help with attacks with wide range and will help with heavy characters because this type of dodge is momentum based so you can spam it but only with right timing and coordination to send characters flying up to help with recovery. '''Zig-Zag Air-Dodging: '''Also new in this game is Zig-Zag Air-Dodging by pressing the ZL or ZR button and quickly flicking the control stick in a direction you will be able to zig-zag out of the way of hard to dodge attacks or to space out opponents if they get to close. '''16 Player Smash: '''along with having 8 player smash back we now have 16 player smash to have truly chaotic battles and to have up to 32 Ice Climbers at once, trully wonderful. '''True Stun Lock: '''by alternating A and B attacks with proper timing you can perform a chain of attack opponents cant even dodge out of but only on the ground. '''Storing Items: '''while your holding an item you can spot dodge to save that item for later but it only works with held items not equipable items. '''Wavedashing: '''To curb the appetite of melee fans wavedashing is back and works how it did back in melee where you use directional air-dodgeing on the ground to make your character slide across the ground to cover more distance. '''Footstool Damage: '''now when players perform footstools they will deal a small amount of chip damage to the opponent but at high enough percentages they can spike. '''Multiple Final Smashes at Once: '''for the first time in smash history up to 16 final smashes can happen at once and if 2 final smash activate on the same character they can perform a final smash over-ride to over ride the other opponents final smash with pressing a and b at the same time. '''Sliding: '''by dashing and holding down on the control stick fighters can perform slides to dodge attacks and final smashes and they can also act out of it with no end lag what so ever so they can perform easy combos. '''Stylish Moves and Stylish Meter: '''by playing a normal smash match and performing combos or successfully pull off hard to do techniques a little stylish meter will fill up over time and you can stack it up with 10 charges with each one giving you more power-ups with the 10th charge activating all of them by pressing the b button when the meter is full. *'Charge 1: Speed, raises the players speed *'Charge 2: Power, '''raises the damage of attacks *'Charge 3: Jump, raises the jump hight of players *'''Charge 4:'' Knockback, 'raises the knockback power of players *'Charge 5: Super Armor, '''gives the player Super Armor *'Charge 6: Shield, 'raises the durability of shields and gives shield throw more power *'Charge 7: Instant Perfect Shield, 'makes every shield perform perfect shielding *'Charge 8: No End Lag, 'all ending lag on moves is gone. *'Charge 9: Electric 'Shields, '''gives players electric shields that damage opponents when they touch it. *'Charge 10: Gradual Healing, '''gives players gradual healing and activates all other powers. Character Roster Whats a Smash Bros Game Without a wide selection of characters to choose from, here are the ones that will be appearing in this game. 01 Mario.png 01e Zombie Mario.png 01f Mini Mario.png 02 Donkey Kong.png 02e Funky Kong.png 03 Balloon Fighter.png 04 Mr Game & Watch.png 05 Luigi.png 05e Gooigi.png 06 Excitebiker.png 07 Bub and Bob.png 08 Link.png 09 Samus.png 09e Dark Samus.png 10 Pit.png 10e Dark Pit.png 11 Rash.png 12 Mega Man.png 12e Roll.png 13 Simon Belmont.png 13e Richter Belmont.png 14 Bowser.png 14e Dry Bowser.png 14f Meowser.png 15 Peach.png 15e Daisy.png 16 Yoshi.png 17 Bomberman.png 17e Jet Bomber.png 17f Hammer Bomber.png 18 Black Mage.png 19 Mach Rider.png 20 Kirby.png 21 Little Mac.png 21e Glass Joe.png 22 Sukapon.png 23 King Dedede.png 24 Crono.png 25 X.png 25e Alia.png 26 Ryu.png 26e Ken.png 27 Diddy Kong.png 27e Lanky Kong.png 28 Dixie Kong.png 29 Ness.png 29e Ninten.png 30 Ridley.png 31 Porky Minch.png 32 Ganon.png 33 Ganondorf.png 33e Demise.png 34 Banjo & Kazooie.png 35 Conker.png 36 Pikachu.png 36e Raichu.png 36f Togedemaru.png 37 Jigglypuff.png 37e Igglybuff.png 38 Klaymen.png 39 Marth.png 39e Lucina.png 40 Gordon Freeman.png 41 Meowth.png 41e Alolan Meowth.png 42 Snorlax.png 43 Gruntilda.png 44 Joanna Dark.png 45 Pete.png 45e Pony.png 46 Rayman.png 47 Mumbo Jumbo.png 48 Captain Falcon.png 49 Fox.png 49e Falco.png 50 James Bond copy.png 51 Ray.png 51e Flare.png 52 F.L.U.D.D.png 53 King Boo.png 54 Chibi Robo.png 55 Meta Knight.png 56 Olimar.png 57 Emperor Bulblax.png 58 Beady Long Legs.png 59 Earthworm Jim.png Movesets Each Character has them but i will only be listing the specials and final smashes. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Multiplatform Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games